Gymnast Harleen
by eternallost
Summary: Perhaps their first meeting wasn't at Arkham
1. After hours

It was late at night and the Joker reveled in the fact that his heist had gone well. Much to his unsurprise, the Dork Knight had swooped in at the last second. Mind you, he had bigger plans than to be caught on that particular day. He left the lackeys to deliver the punch lines. He knew, however, that this wouldn't hold the hero for long. He needed some place to lay low. Head to the Circus in town? Nah, too conspicuous. The Joker continued his journey through the shadows of Gotham, when he heard the wings of the Bat. He was close behind. Without looking, the Joker dodged into the nearest building. He pressed against the door, and waited for the sound of footsteps outside. Something creaked behind him and turned poised and ready. It was some teenage blondie on a trampoline. Glancing around, the Joker observed he was in a large gymnasium, complete with all an athlete's little heart could desire. Yet it seemed only one athlete was enjoying it this evening. Not wanting to spoil his act, the Joker slid behind the bleachers.

The Joker, in need of some entertainment, decided to see what this blondie could do. Curiosity urged him to discover why she was alone here in the first place. Fragile little thing could be snapped like some twig if a big bad wolf came along. The Joker chuckled to himself. 'Oh, I guess that's me.' He looked on as she ran with agile speed, jumping on the trampoline and quick as a wink flipped over the pommel horse. She stuck her landing. 'Impressive' the Joker mused. He could hear her panting; she'd probably been at this for hours. He bet the trainer left before she did. Heh. The panting suddenly turned to crying and she slumped onto the floor. Uh-oh, he didn't like waterworks, perhaps he should find another locale. "I'll show you!" she remarked with ambition as she stood up again, looking into the distance. This comment caught the Joker off guard. Hah, this chick was too funny, was she bipolar or something? What had her pushing herself to her limits? Perhaps it was a complex. He noted the blonde pigtails on each side of her head and the innocence that practically wafted to him on the air. Daddy complex. He was fairly certain. The Joker placed a hand to his chin and mused, 'Could I manipulate this to my benefit?' He glanced at her as she crossed her arms and stamped her little foot after messing up a trick. 'Cute, but no. Maybe in a few years.'


	2. Knock Knock

The Joker continued to watch as Harley lay down to stretch on the gym floor. She placed her feet in front of her and began to reach, putting her head between her knees. She suddenly heard a low chuckle from behind her; it was so deep she could feel it resound in her body. This gave her stomach butterflies. She was about to snap her head up and look around when she felt two large hands on her back, keeping her head pressed between her legs. "Hey!" She anxiously squeaked. "Hay is for horses." The Joker responded with a smile. The voice was smooth and charismatic, his palms where warm. "Watcha doin' mister?" She questioned as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. Her heart beat faster and he could feel it thumping through her back. His smile widened. "I don't recall ever being referred to as 'mister,' not too shabby though." He chuckled. "Just who are you anyway?" She questioned as she stopped wiggling. "I go by many names." He responded. "But you can call me Mister J, if you like." Her cheeks flushed as she awkwardly stated, "Mista… J." He liked the sound of that, especially her childish pronunciation. She stayed still for a while before asking, "So why is it I can't see you, Mista J?" She remarked. He then recalled that he didn't want this twit blowing his cover. "I'm quite the famous guy." He replied. She smiled and excitedly asked, "Like movie star famous?" The Joker laughed, "You could say that." She began to kick her legs with glee. "Wowwie!" She squealed. "Um. Mista J, is it okay to get up if I promise not to open my eyes? My leg's cramping up…" The Joker narrowed his eyes, who kept to promises these days? He thought of something that might work with this kid. "Are you going to be a good girl…" He stalled. "Harleen, that's the name. but you can call me Harley." She smiled. "Alright, Harls, will you be a good girl if I let you get up?" She felt those butterflies tickle her insides again. "Yes sir, Mista J!" He chuckled with curiosity as he lifted his hands from her back. She could still feel the warmth on her shoulder blades. She slowly lifted her head, she could sense him watching her like a hawk and she didn't want to make any stupid moves. She rolled over so she was facing him with her eyes shut tightly. "See? I'm a good girl." He noticed the glow on her face with those words. He began to undo the tie around his neck, just to be certain. She suddenly felt the silk glide across her eyes, shielding them from the figure in front of her. He tied the knot tight around the back of her head. "Well, you sure are, Harley." He stated as he stepped back to observe her kneeling on the floor with a blindfold matting her pigtails. He smiled big. He couldn't help but laugh, what a loon! "Well little girl, it's time for me to step out and finish my big plans." He inched back towards the gym doors, those people on his tail should be long gone by now. He could see her eyebrows crease behind his tie, as if he was leaving a puppy home alone. "Will you maybe, come back some day, Mista J?" She whined. He stopped. He could feel the shadow behind the door. It seems the dork knight wanted to pay this place a visit. The Joker hid before the door was swiftly kicked open.


	3. Grown Up Things

Harley cowered at the large bang of the door swinging open. She kept the blindfold on, just in case it was something like a test. She didn't do too well on tests, but she was trying to prove that she was a good girl to this mysterious movie-star man! Batman noted the blonde in a ball on the gym floor. "You there, are you alright?" A gruff voice questioned. This guy's presence felt rough and uninviting, not like Mista J. She lifted her head cautiously. "Yes sir, all good here." She squeaked. He approached and she noticed the sound of fabric drifting across the gym floor, like a robe…. Or a cape. She suddenly felt the urge to hide the blindfold that was binding her eyes. This rough guy could be after that Mista J. She tugged at the fabric around her face and it fell around her neck, she looked down. It was a tie. An elegant one like her father used to wear… "Dad?" She whispered, confused. Her head snapped up as the dark figure stooped in front of her. Their eyes were level. "You're sweating." The man in the cowl stated. "Huh?" She said with a daze, "Oh, oh yea, I was working on my gymnastics routine." "With this on?" Batman placed a hand on the tie. She protectively tugged it back. "That's my lucky tie!" She quickly thought, "It belongs to my- Daddy." She stroked it softly. Batman raised an eyebrow, but this girl's response felt truthful. He just wanted to test that to make sure. First, his eyes scanned the room for any sign of the Joker. Then he asked, "Can I see your routine?" He wanted to stay a little longer to guarantee her safety. She tilted her head, "You ain't one of those pervs are you mister?" Batman coughed, "I assure you, I am not." The Joker placed both hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter, this was just too rich. Batman turned at the slight sound. Harley started coughing to protect the mystery man, "Ahem, a-hem… I'm just out of breath." She smiled cheesily. Batman looked back over his shoulder for a moment, and then turned to her, "I think you should get home before it gets too late. Dangerous men come out at night." 'Like you?' Harely thought to herself. "Can do, I'll get home right away." And just like that, the Dark Knight drifted out the door he came.

As soon as she heard it click closed, Harley breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She wiped the sweat from her head, hoping that she didn't contaminate the perfectly kept tie around her neck. She noticed a purple suited man with broad shoulders pop out from the shadows and she quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "Still being a good girl, see Mista J?" She smiled, hopeful of reward and tinged with fear of punishment. She felt the Joker's warm breath on her face as he stated, "You did well Harley girl. That bad man's always trying to ruin my fun." She felt her cheeks flush and her heart beat happily. She abruptly felt his warm fingers on her collar bone and she breathed in sharply at the contact. He chuckled at the response, he liked the obedience and he could smell it on her. She was indeed a good little girl, albeit greedy. His intent was to snatch back the tie which he had left around her neck, but he was in a good mood since ditching the Batman. He lightly traced her chin and saw the goose bumps develop on her skin. He let his fingers dip down to trail the top of her leotard. Her breath came faster. He then asked with cool curiosity, "Tell me Harl, are there any guys you like at school?" Her blush grew and she stammered. "'Course not! I-I-I've never even kissed a boy before! I wouldn't know how." Her body was quivering with innocence. The Joker smiled, pure things were so rare in this city. And even if they could be found, they were soon made dirty, like snow in the gutter. "So you promise to behave, even when I'm gone?" He queried. "I promise!" She affirmed as she nodded, taking her hands off her eyes. They still remained tightly closed. He gave a grin as he leaned in and put a hand over her eyes and placed the other on her neck. "Do you trust me?" He questioned. "Yes." She squeaked. He then tugged the tie on her neck and brought his lips in contact with hers. Sparks shot throughout her body and she felt like she was going to explode. The contact was rough and smooth at the same time, it felt like a declaration of ownership. He released her and she felt dizzy with glee. "That's a kiss." He remarked with a smile as he looked on at the puddle of mush he created. "Keep those eyes closed." He instructed as he walked away once again, "And maybe, someday, I'll introduce you other grown up things." Harley's world was spinning and she barely caught his parting words. She could hear the gym door creak open when she decided to peak at the man who stole her first kiss. She saw his broad back and deep green hair as he exited. She felt a tinge of guilt; she was a bad girl for looking. His laughter echoed in her ears.


End file.
